All of the Above
by blinnn
Summary: When Derek sees Casey flirting with a new guy, he flips and can't help his actions. Dasey. One-Shot! Rated T for mild language.


A/N: Alrighty then. I loved this story idea. It's just a one-shot, which i have GROWN to LOVE. haha I thought of a certain quote of this story and the rest just came to me. I am pretty proud of myself. :) so ya know, reviews are greatly appreciated! I do not own Life With Derek. No sir or Madame I do not. :(

"Der-ek!" He heard a familiar cry from down the hallway at school. _Music to my ears, _he thought plastering his famous grin on his face before strolling down the hallway past all of the girls eyeing him flirtatiously.

"Yes, Klutzilla?" Derek replied nonchalantly, trying to suppress a laugh. It was hard to do so seeing as she was covered in a thick, red substance.

"Don't act like you don't know how this happened!" She yelled, reprimanding him. He let out a chuckle.

"I am quite sure I have no idea what you are talking about." He said politely still choking back laughter.

The truth was he had rigged her locker to spray ketchup on her when she opened it; another one of his ingenious plans. She groaned loudly and stomped off to the bathroom to clean up, having her best friend, Emily follow her.

"Ugh! Now I smell like Ketchup!" Casey screamed as she changed into dry clothes. She kept a clean outfit in her locker for occasion just like this where Derek's pranks led to her being covered in something or other.

"Look on the bright side!" Emily stated and Casey gave her a look of hope and doubt. "You like ketchup!" Emily finished.

"I like to _eat_ ketchup, not wear it! There is a difference, Em!" Casey whined as she wiped her face to get rid of the redness. Once they were ready to leave they quickly ran out of the bathroom and Casey bumped into an innocent bystander.

She scrambled around trying to pick up his books before handing them to him saying she is sorry about twenty times. Once she looks into his big blue eyes she smiles and he smiles back.

"It's okay." He said chuckling, taking the books from her and staring into _her_ eyes. She smiled sheepishly at him and shifted nervously. "Has anyone ever told you… that you smell like ketchup?" He asked smiling the entire time. He was a tall, well-built man with brown, spiked hair and gorgeous blue eyes; not to mention a charming smile. She giggled at his statement before breaking eye contact and blushing.

"That's my cue to leave, see you later, Case!" Emily yelled before jetting down the hallway.

"My step-brother, Derek likes to torture me by playing pranks on me. Today's prank: Ketchup in the locker." Casey admitted to the handsome man.

"Well, I'm Brad, and I like ketchup." Chad extended his hand out to shake hers. She obliged and they shared another smile; before they broke she stated her name.

"Casey, nice to meet you." Then they broke their handshake and shared an awkward silence. They were just staring at each other smiling, as if communicating with their eyes.

DOWNTHEHALL.DOWNTHEHALL.

Derek was staring at the display down the hallway as if he were about to be sick.

"Ew, they are like having eye-sex in the middle of the hallway down there!" Derek stated ruffling through his locker to maybe find some kind of text book that he wasn't even going to use.

"Like you and her don't have eye-sex all the time while people are around…" Sam mumbled to himself and Derek could only hear a sound coming out of his mouth without hearing the content.

"What, Sammy boy?" Derek asked his best buddy.

"Nothing, man. Let's go to lunch before all of the good stuff is taken!" Sam pleaded and they retreated down the hallway to the lunchroom. Lucky for Derek, the hallway was in the direction that Casey and her loverboy were flirting.

Derek had to do something to ruin the moment, but he wasn't sure what exactly. Time was running out as they walked closer to the two love birds. Derek started smacking his gum in his mouth nervously. That's when it hit him!

"Der-ek!" Casey screamed at him as she tried to get the already chewed bubble gum out of her hair. It was near the end of her hair so if she did have to cut it, it wouldn't be noticeable. Derek was a pro at things like this. _Bulls-eye_, he thought. All of a sudden he felt someone tugging on his arm. He looked over at the source of his discomfort. _Of course, _he acknowledged, _Casey._

"Derek! I can't believe you did this! You are just so… so…" Unfortunately, Casey couldn't think straight and she lacked an insult at the moment. Derek took this to his advantage and intervened before she could finish her statement.

"I'm so what… Idiotic? Stupid? Insufferable?" Derek offered. Casey scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"All of the above, asshole." She answered him and pushed him out of the way. She went over to eat her lunch peacefully with her best friend and new _friend_, Chad. This left Derek to go back to sitting with his best friend, Sam and his usual crowd of fangirls.

"That guy is such a louse." Derek scowled staring at Chad and his step-sister from across the lunchroom.

"Jealous, much?" Sam mumbled again, this time Derek heard the accusation.

"Did you seriously just say that?" Derek questioned Sam.

"Yeah, I did! You play pranks on Casey all the time, and everyone knows it's to get her attention. You have all of these beautiful women sitting in front of you, but you choose to obsess over the _guy_ that took an interest in Casey. Jealous." Sam finally stood up for himself.

"Wow, Sam. I never knew you felt this way." Derek acted as if he were really going to listen to him.

"Yeah, well…" Sam started but he was cut off by Derek's insensitivity taking over.

"No, it's okay Sammy. You are totally right. I am jealous of a guy who's talking to Casey. Space-Case, Klutzilla! For god's sake Sam, I thought even you were smarter than that." Derek mocked him and Sam got up angrily and glared at Derek.

"You know what, D. I'm not going to sit here and take crap from someone who is too stubborn to admit that he has feelings for someone. Especially someone as bright and beautiful as Casey." Sam yelled at his best friend before storming out of the cafeteria leaving Derek to stare wide-eyed at his retreating form.

"What's his problem?" Derek asked to one of the girls who just didn't seem to care that Derek wasn't really interested in her.

LATER.LATER.LATER.LATER.

"Oh honey, sit still. It's not like its going to hurt you." Nora pleaded with her daughter as she was trying to cut the remainder of gum out of her hair.

"I know mom, but you know how I love my luscious curls! I need them!" Casey argued sorrowfully. At that moment, her mother snipped the last bit of bubble gum that was stuck.

"All done, and look it doesn't look any different!" Nora announced holding a mirror in front of her daughters face. Casey smiled and stood up to hug her mom.

"Thanks mom; and remember, I'm dealing with Derek when he gets home." Casey stated to her mother who nodded. Just then the door opened to reveal the Devil himself.

"Speak of the Devil!" Casey grinned at her step-brother who had just walked in and hung his jacket up on a hook.

"Not now, Spacey. I need some alone time." Derek seemed slightly distant at the moment, but that didn't stop Casey from continuing.

"Oh, I'm _sorry_" Casey said sarcastically, "I wouldn't want to interrupt your alone time. Not like you interrupted my time with Chad this morning by throwing your _**GUM**_ in my hair!" Casey was yelling now, Derek looked as if it did not phase him at all.

"Please, I was only trying to protect you. Chad is a loser, and you don't need to get caught up with him." Derek stated, trying not to sound to persuasive.

"What is your _deal?!"_ Casey questioned, by now Nora had gone down to her bedroom to straighten a few things up, she figured it was best if she left them alone.

"My deal?! You want to know my deal!? My deal is _you_ always falling for the same damn guys who don't know an apple from an orange! Its sickening!" Derek explained without knowing what he was talking about. He then made the realization that Sam was right. He'd have to apologize to him for that later. Right now, though. He had bigger things to worry about: like what Casey was going to say next.

"Why does that matter to you!?" Casey asked him still yelling because frankly she had no idea what was going on right now, but it seemed to her like Derek was jealous.

"I can't stand these guys you fall for Case. They are all meatheads who don't deserve a chance from anyone like you." Derek said, trying to make it seem like he wasn't just interested in her well-being but for girls all around.

"What, did one of your bimbo girlfriends leave you for a 'meathead' like Chad?" She asked violently waving her arms in the air and using air quotes for the word 'meathead'.

"No, I'm not talking about other girls, Space-Case. I am talking about you! Ugh! You are just so… so…" Derek started, now it was his turn to run out of insults. He decided he would go with, 'dense' but he couldn't speak because he was interrupted by Casey.

"I'm so what Derek? Smart? Stunning? Beautiful?" Casey of course was just kidding and trying to get a rise out of him, but before she knew it, he had answered her.

"All of the above, Case." He answered her in all seriousness. Before you could say 'Dasey' Derek had captured Casey's lips with his own, passionately and without recourse. Casey kissed him back and they were going at it for a while until they broke for some air. "All of the above." He repeated as he lay his forehead against hers and stared into her eyes.


End file.
